Lost Love
by Books to the Ceiling
Summary: I thought that maybe Septimus and Wolf Boy could have been more. But could Wolf Boy live in the palace after the forest, and if he couldn't how would Sep react. Sep/Wolf R&R. HIATUS
1. In the army

A/N: OK y'all. I just sort of thought of this a few months ago and I have absolutely no idea whether I should keep it up or not. So please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Septimus Heap or any other characters that you recognize; I do however own my hormones, which may have created this story.

**In the Young Army camp**

"412?" A young boy whispered from a lower bunk.

"Yeah 409," another boy sat up and leaned over the side of his bed, looking at the first. The boy called 412 was small and whatever hair you could see was a dirty blonde, but you couldn't see much as it had been cut short. His eyes were a grey color that shone through the darkness. The light brown eyes of 409 looked back at him through the darkness. He had tan skin and his hair, also cut short, was a dark brown.

"Is your back alright?" Earlier that day 412 had received 10 lashes for…something, either not performing perfectly or talking back.

"It'll be fine, it always is."

"Can I come up there with you?"

"You know you always can." 409 clambered up the ladder to the top bunk and sat next to 412. He flipped up the back of 412's shirt and ran his fingers over the slowly healing cuts. 412 shivered as 409 leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his back.

_412409412409412409412409412409_

**In the Forest**

The young army boys were in the forest on one of their 'Do or Die' assignments. They had to make their way to the coal warmers and build camp there for the night. 412 wandered quietly through the forest. He stopped and looked around a tree as he heard a twig snapped. He stayed still for a moment before silently continuing through the forest. He froze again as he heard something prowling toward him, this time though he saw bright eyes staring at him. Surrounding him was a pack of wolves, slowly circling around. Coldness spread through his limbs and he couldn't move, his fear had frozen him in place. His brain urged him to move and he tried to make his limbs work, but he just _couldn't_.

409 had been wandering in the same direction. He stopped behind a tree and peered around it looking out for anything in the way. What he saw next froze him in place. His best friend, _only_ friend…and possibly more was being surrounded by werewolves. Said best friend, only friend and possibly more was also not moving! He gnawed on his lower lip trying to decide what to do. As the last couple of wolves were beginning to close the circle however he made a split second decision. He yelled. The wolves froze distracted by the sound and he dove into the middle of their circle. He grabbed 412 and dragged him out. 412 came out of his shock and both proceeded to climb the nearest tree, praying to God that it wasn't carnivorous.

Up in the tree 409 turned to 412 and placed spontaneous butterfly kisses all over his face before pulling away and asking him,

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to you! Are _you_ all right? 412 replied sounding a little breathless.

"Yes, but you can't imagine how it felt…just seeing you being surrounded by wolves. I was- it was…" This time it was 412 who silenced him with and gentle kiss. That night they slept in the tree together.

_412409412409412409412409412409_

**On the River**

The young army boys were heading down the river on an overcrowded boat and it was storming. They scurried around trying to make the boat sail straight and not lose anybody. 409 scurried along the side of the boat, just as a huge gust of wind came and everybody on the boat stumbled to the side. And 409 fell into the rushing river.

"No!" 412 called out his voice breaking. "409! 409!" He could feel the tears running down his face mixing with the rain. He ran over to the chief cadet. "Sir, we have to go back for him! We could still save him, he just fell over!" He was pushed away roughly and laughed at.

"Go back for him? No! Remember the 'Do or Die' exercises weed out the stupid. He was just the first to go. Now get back to work!" He began to walk down the ship towards a cabin. 412 ran to the side of the ship and tried to jump over after his friend, his love. The chief cadet was quick though and pulled him back before hitting him in the back of the head. Then everything went black for 412.

409 peered around a tree the morning after he had fallen in. He spied where the ship had stopped at some point in the night and clambered up a tree to see into the ship. His heart wrenched at what he saw. 412 was on the deck, with a large bump and some blood on the back of his friend. Everybody was working on the deck, just walking around him, ignoring the fact he was injured. He held his breath as 412 stirred and woke up. Then let it out in three simple numbers as the chief cadet immediately put him back to work.

"412," his number was a simple whisper on the wind, but carried so much meaning now. 409 knew that he was free, free from all the torture of the Young Army. He also knew that if he ran down there maybe they could both be free. But his fear held him in place, a selfish fear. He could get caught again if he went down there. He spent so much time contemplating what to do that when he looked up again it was too late. All he could see was the tail end of the ship. 412 was gone.

A/N: There's the prologue! Review and tell me if its worth keeping up.


	2. Zelda's

A/N: Thanks to Jaiden13, Kyra213, lakritsnr1 and Hotaru-ai for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Septimus Heap characters you recognize, it would be nice though.

409 sat on the sofa at Zelda's, the book he was supposed to be reading in his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated and tossed the book to the end of the couch. He closed his eyes, thinking. He didn't really want to read, it didn't make any sense to him. Being terrified of the reading and writing instructor in the Young Army had left him with a hatred of reading. Of course back then being terrified also meant being comforted by 412. He _did_ want 412. Ever since 409 had fallen off the boat he had hardly seen 412, even after the army was disbanded.

412 had a _family_ now, in fact Zelda was his aunt. And more than that it seemed as if he didn't have time for 409 any more. Well, of course 409 knew that wasn't the case, but they never did see each other. As an apprentice to Marcia Overstrand 412 could hardly ever get away, and when he did most of the time it was only for a day, so he couldn't come all the way to Zelda's and be back by midnight. And on the few family trips over here he had taken, Wolf Boy had been crushed. Every time he felt as if he could fly when 412 would show up, and they would have a brilliant time. He would leave his family and just spend time with 409. They would share small little kisses, and sometimes not so small ones. They did other things to, luckily living in that Wizard tower had not affected 412's love for bugs, so they could still spend many hours chasing and catching them. But at the end of each visit 409 was repeatedly crushed, when the family left he would be alone…again. And Zelda would try and make him read some stupid book or another. He knew that he could go back to the Heap camp and _they_ wouldn't make him read, but there it was basically torture everyday.

You could see that they were related to 412 and each time he saw one of them it felt as if his heart had been ripped in two. 409 was brought out of his thoughts by Aunt Zelda opening the door,

409's POV

"Silas, Sarah, Nicko, Septimus, Jenna, come in! I haven't seen you in forever! And Wolf Boy will be happy to see you too, I don't think he likes reading very much." I got up off the couch and stretched. The knowledge that I would be crushed when they left was always forgotten when they arrived. Most of the family followed Zelda into the kitchen, but 412 hung back in the doorway. Then he grinned at me,

"Hey 409! Missed me?" I laughed quickly. He didn't know how much. He then joined me in laughter then said, "Well come on! Are you going to stay in here, or are we going to go do something."

"Which do you think?" I asked him, my voice came out rough and low. 412 grinned his eyes bright and said,

"Well I hope we're doing something!" We dashed out the door racing across a hill. When the house was out of sight, I tackled 412 to the ground and we began wrestling, laughing all the while. Finally I gave in and let 412 roll on top of me. I looked up at him, into his eyes, different eyes than they had been before, but I liked them all the same.

"I really did miss you 412," I told him quietly. He smiled softly and leaned down to me and said,

"I missed you to." He brushed his lips softly against mine, then grinned and started to climb back up. I wasn't having _that_ though. I grabbed his arms before he could get very far and flipped us over, so that I was on top and _he_ couldn't get away. I gave him a pretend angry look,

"I haven't seen you in who knows how long and that's all your going to give me?" He had a glint in his eyes and I knew the sort of thing that would follow.

"I wasn't aware, that you wanted more than that." He said lightly, giving me an innocent look. I growled softly, then leaned down and pressed my forehead to his.

"Don't tease me, you know I do!" he smiled slightly and said,

"Oh? Do you?" He _was_ teasing me! He left his lips nearly touching mine. Well, if he was going to tease me, I wouldn't stand for it.

"Yes, I do!" And I grabbed his lips with mine. He responded just as eagerly as I had started it. Ha! I flicked out my tongue over his lips and he opened his mouth, letting me in. I pulled back and he breathlessly said,

"I guess you did want more." I laughed and put my head down on his chest, placing soft kisses on his shoulder and neck. He ran his hands softly through my hair and I leaned up to kiss the pulse in his neck. I could feel his quick breathes and I rose and fell with them. We stayed there for who knows how long, before 412 interrupted.

"You know we have to get up now?" I groaned and looked up at him.

"Why?"

"They'll send out a search party if we're gone too long, besides," he said seeing my pout, " we have plenty of bug catching to do!"

"412, the bug catching can wait!" He raised one eyebrow at me and said,

"409, face it, you just don't want me to catch more bugs than you do!"

"Look, we both know I could beat you in catching bugs any day!"

"Right!" I pushed myself off the ground and glared at him.

"Fine, I'll catch bugs with you. Just don't be too upset when you lose!" I said and he clambered to his feet grinning, "And…we'll come back to this later." He laughed and nodded,

"Of course we will! Did you think I would leave with just that. You said it before, I hardly get to see you!"


	3. Teasing

Disclaimer: I don't own any Septimus Heap characters you recognize. :D

Sep's POV

We caught and counted bugs up until Aunt Zelda called us in for dinner. We left the bugs as they had been and headed towards the cottage. As we walked through the door we were met with the smell of eel and cabbage stew. I grinned as 409 groaned and went to bang his head against the wall. Grabbing his shoulders I steered him towards the kitchen…and towards the food. He turned his head to glare at me, until I massaged my fingers against his muscles, distracting him for a while.

I dropped my hands off his shoulders as we entered the kitchen and we both headed towards the table. He was somewhat more reluctant than I was. As we moved our chairs out to sit down, mum stopped us.

"No, don't you dare!" We both froze and looked at her. "You two have been outside all day, doing who knows what." 409 and I grinned at each other "And you are going to wash your hands before dinner!" We headed off to the small sink, I leaned against the counter as 409 quickly rinsed his hands and moved off to dry them…or so I thought. As I was rinsing my hands I felt somebody come up behind me. I was about to turn around when 409 pressed up against my back and reached his arms around me. Starting at my collarbone he dragged his still wet hands down my chest, scraping slightly with his nails. I leaned into his chest and he whispered in my ear,

"You promised we would spend more…_time_ together. I seem to have missed out on it, don't you think?" I swallowed

"Yes, but I've got an idea for tomorrow. If you trust me…"

"I guess I have no other option, do I?" I shook my head 'no'. I could hear my voice straining slightly as I said,

"You know…I hate to be a spoilsport, but we better get to dinner or questions will be asked.

We dried our hands and sat down at the table with everybody else. Aunt Zelda put immense helpings of eel and cabbage stew on everybody's plates before we started eating. During the beginning of dinner every time Aunt Zelda looked away 409 would put large parts of his dinner onto my plate, in an attempt not to eat all of it. Then mum turned around to talk to 409. I looked down at my lap, trying not to laugh at 409. I could hear how awkward he felt through his voice talking to mum, because 'how would she feel if she knew he was in love with her son?' I started picking at my eel and cabbage stew again in an attempt to act normal, but just then my mother decided to turn her questioning to the past,

"You were in the Young Army with Septimus, weren't you?" 409 nodded his head shortly, I glanced over quickly, knowing that neither of us like talking about the Young Army in any way shape or form. But for the moment he seemed fine.

"So, you've known Septimus all of his life haven't you?" This time he decided to do more than nod,

"Yes, growing up learning not to trust anybody, I managed to trust 412. We spent all available time together." She smiled at his answer before dropping another one,

"Could you tell me what Septimus was like when he was younger? _He_ won't tell me anything." I dropped my fork. It landed with a clatter on the floor and I dove down to pick it up. How could she ask something like that? I suppose it's the same answer everybody's given me for everything she's done… 'That's what mother's do!' I didn't want to go back up to above the table, where I could be watched while 409 answered. I picked up the fork and studied my below-the-table surroundings, not much I could do or see down here. Then a thought came to me and I grinned to myself, there was some teasing I could do. I reached my hand out and lightly brushed the side of 409's calf. Stifling my laughter as he twitched away, trying to dislodge whatever was touching him. I waited a second before leaning forward and blowing on the back of his knee. Leaning back just in time to miss the kick that he sent towards me. I was about to tease him again when his hand came around under the table and tugged on my collar, pulling me upward. I sighed, disappointed to miss a chance to mess with him, but glad that they had stopped talking about me. When I managed to emerge to above table level, I looked around at everybody. Aunt Zelda, Jen, and Nicko were laughing at my attempts to get away from the conversation. Which they shouldn't be doing, they would have done something similar if they were the subject of the conversation. Mum looked perfectly normal, probably not realizing that she had embarrassed her son greatly and 409 was bright red. I grinned at how uncomfortable talking to my mother made him. It took all I had not to laugh. This time he did manage to kick me.

The rest of dinner managed to pass without anything else happening. After dinner it was too dark to go outside so 409 and I read, or I read and 409 sat around me poking me every now and then in the stomach, while I squirmed and tried to not to burst out laughing.

409's POV

I listened to 412's soft breathing and snoring. There weren't enough rooms in the house that everybody could have their own room, or even so that 412 and I could room together. Sarah and Jenna were sharing, and Nicko, 412 and I were in a room, a little inconvenient but understandable. As I lay there listening I started thinking. Everything with 412 was almost perfect. While he was gone I missed him terribly and felt the aching dull pain in my chest, I've always associated with a heart ache. Now that he was here, that ache had gone away, yet I still had a worry in me.

I knew that before too long, he would go back to the castle with the Extraordinary and work on his magyk, while I would stay here with Zelda. I knew what the nagging thought in the back of my head was, but I wasn't willing to accept that possibility. But the fact remained that I was worried. _What if his magyk became more important than me?_ I hoped in my heart that it would never be true. We had spent so much of our lives together. In a place where it is near impossible to trust somebody without being betrayed we had found each other and grown close as friends, and later as more.

When I had left, I felt only a moment of relief before being weighed down by the fact that I no longer had 412 to lean on, not only that, but I had left him behind to be tortured by those…men. Even as I joined the Heap boys, who reminded me of 412, I felt the pain of losing my best and only friend, because of my escape. Then later, 412 was freed! I hadn't known it when it first happened, and 412 believed me to be dead. Which meant that he never had the thought of me to keep him from starting his magyk, which doesn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't have chosen magic anyway. But we could have at least had the option of deciding together, what we would do. Instead he just showed up at the camp one day, already used to his life as the apprentice to the Extraordinary and living with his newly found family. I couldn't even begin to ask him to leave that! Not that I had much of an option anyway. I hardly spent twenty four hours with him, before I ended up at Zelda's and they were back at the castle.

I know that I would never have made it this far in my life without 412 and I don't ever want to have the option of continuing without him, but the question remained in my mind as I drifted off to sleep, _if he had to chose, would it be me…or the magyk? _

412109412409412409

409

The next morning I awoke to a heavy weight on my chest. I opened my eyes quickly to see that 412 had pounced on me in a successful attempt to wake me up. I grinned up at him quickly before flipping us over, so that I was hovering over him. I brushed my lips against his before pulling away. I raised one eye brow at him waiting for him to say something. I was teasing him, I knew I was, but I also knew that he hadn't woken me up for no reason, and I was interested. He wriggled a little trying to get me to either flip us back over so that he was in charge or lean down and kiss him again. I leaned down a little hovering just above him, smirking at him. He groaned and said,

"I was thinking that we could spend some time together…to make up for last night."

"Really? What did you have in mind?" This time he flashed me a grin,

"_That_ is a secret!" I let myself fall on top of him completely and put my lips to his ears and whispered,

"Come on! Just a little…hint." I grinned against his skin as he groaned softly, trying not to give in. "Just a small hint…" I barely breathed in his ear.

"Well, it wasn't this!" At that I laughed out loud! One of the things I had missed most about 412, he could always make me laugh. I propped myself up above him and grinned…again.

"But you don't mind, do you?" 412 paused for a second, and in that second I was afraid of what he was going to say. Then he flipped us over,

"Nope," and he popped the 'P' before leaning down and giving me a short kiss. "Really though, I have a plan…and I'm sure we can do some improvising."

"Alright, get off and I'll get ready!" He just laughed at me while hopping off the bed. At the doorway he turned around and winked before dashing out to wait for me.

412

I was sitting outside the house as 409 came out. I had gotten up early this morning to plan our time together, and I couldn't wait to see his reaction. It wasn't anything huge, but it was _our _time together. I hopped up to my feet and walked toward him,

"I'm going to show you a place that I found while I was exploring. And I've got something set up there!"

"What may I ask, do you have set up there?" I grinned at him,

"That is also a secret." He raised his eyebrow at me, a feat that I had never been able to accomplish.

"We're very secretive today, aren't we?" I huffed in annoyance. Why did he keep talking?

"Come on! Less talking, more walking!" With that I led him away from the house. I had managed to stumble on a secret place, right under a cliff. I suppose the only reason it hadn't been found before, was that there was no path leading off of the cliff. It would appear that the only way to reach the bottom would be jumping, but in the Young Army you learn not to take anything for granted.

"Ummm…412?" I turned around to look at 409. "You do realize that there is nowhere to go, but over that cliff?" I winked at him quickly,

"That's what you think!" With that I grabbed his hand and dragged him around the very edge of the cliff.

When we made it down the side of the cliff I pulled him into what looked like a cave at first. I stopped at the mouth of the cave and turned to 409.

"You have to shut your eyes." He looked at me skeptically, "I worked hard to find this and you are going to be surprised." He rolled his eyes at me, before shutting them reluctantly. I grabbed his hand again and led him further into the cave. When I finally reached our destination I stopped. "Ready?" He nodded, "Okay then open your eyes!" He opened his eyes and saw…

409

A field. It was small field surrounded by trees and somehow bathed in sunlight. In the middle of the field there was a picnic set up. It was so sweet, and thinking that made me feel so mushy…I was almost disgusted with myself. I turned to face 412 and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. This time I didn't tease him, there had been enough of that this morning. I pressed my lips hard against him trying to show him without words that I loved what he had done, I loved that he had gone out of way to make sure we got out time together and that I loved _him_. I was never very good at expressing how I felt with words. There were a few things that I could easily say, but others were just harder for me to show. Showing feelings had always gotten you punished in the Young Army and there were some habits I just couldn't let go of.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by 412 weaving his fingers into my hair and slipping his tongue into my mouth before pulling back quickly. I pulled away from him…just a little and pressed my forehead right against his,

"Thank You," He smiled at me again before taking my hand again and leading me towards the picnic that was set up. Any tension that I had felt the previous day seemed to have disappeared, all I could think about was spending the day with 412.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I will try to be better about it in the future. I also tried to make this chapter longer than the previous one, but I'm not very good at that yet.  Again, I'm really sorry about the wait! Thanks to anyone who reviewed! And if you get a chance check out this forum, it's great if you want to talk about anything. It's very new, but you should take a look at it. .com/Sobfest/index


	4. Discussions

409's POV

412 continued to lead me gently across the field with a sweet smile on his face. We came to a stop between two trees where 412 had set up our picnic. I sat down with him looking over the perfectly set up display before turning to 412. I loved him so much my heart was nearly hurting but for the life of me I couldn't put my love into words. So instead of even trying I simply leaned forward again to pull him into another kiss. Pressing my lips against his I tried to put all of my feelings into that kiss. I reached my hands up and tangled my fingers in his wild and curly hair. I pulled away switching to short kisses and pecks so I could talk,

"I love your hair, I wish it had always been like this. Long and wild, instead of cut short like in the Army" he cut me off before I could continue,

"Don't think about that. It doesn't make either of us happy…remembering what happened there and what we had to go through. All that matters is that we fell in love while we were there…and I still love you now, more than anything." My heart wrenched as he said that, thinking of how much I had doubted him the day before. I never wanted to doubt him, and hearing him say that just increased my guilt. He had put into words, what I could not and now was one of my only chances to try and make that clear. Before I could comment on his speech however he wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer again.

"Yes," I groaned into his mouth, determined say what I had to.

"Yes what?" he asked barely moving his lips away from me.

"Yes to what you said. I love you more than anything." 412 increased the pressure of the kiss before flipping us over. He leaned over me with a teasing twinkle in his eye,

"And here I was thinking you just enjoyed my kiss." I grinned back at him, my heart thumping in my chest just by looking at him,

"Well I could never say no to that." He let himself fall softly on top of me, then leaned forward until his lips were brushing mine and whispered,

"I didn't think so," before resuming his previous actions.

Sep's POV

I reached my hands up into his hair, curling my fingers around his dark locks. I was glad he liked the picnic and field…so very glad. We needed to spend time away from the others…how else could we really interact. They didn't know about us and I wasn't positive that they would accept it. That was one of my greatest fears. I loved 409 more than anything and I would give up the world for him…but I couldn't stand it if the family I had so recently found rejected me for my feelings.

Mentally shaking my head I pulled myself out of those thoughts. They like the ones about the Young Army served no purpose except to upset me and I had no reason to be upset while lying on top of 409. Smiling I leaned down and captured his lips in mine, claiming him as my own. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he met me half way. We wrestled for dominance reveling in our chance to be alone with each other. I hadn't noticed that his fingers had tangled in my hair again until they the started to move, massaging my scalp lightly. I moaned softly into his mouth, amazed at the amount of pleasure that simple action could bring.

I pulled my mouth away from his and placed little feathery kisses all around his mouth, teasing him just slightly. I then continued my line of kisses along his jaw and then under until I reached his pulse point. I kissed him there feeling his heart pounding against my lips. I sucked at his pulse point, and he arched his neck back opening up his neck for me. Grinning I captured his skin in my teeth and nibbled before pulling away and blowing gently onto the quickly reddening spot.

"You're going to leave a mark," he groaned to me.

"I don't care." I told him quietly. And at that point I didn't, I had turned all thoughts of rejection from my mind and, now only cared about 409 and what he thought. Resuming my kisses I headed back up his jaw until I reached his ear. I nibbled lightly laughing quietly as he squirmed beneath me…I had always known he was ticklish there. Then…we both stopped as we heard a rumbling sound. I grinned at 409's reddening face before whispering quietly in his ear,

"Am I to assume that someone is hungry?"

"Well," he responded, his voice husky, "someone did wake me and force me to rush out of the house without eating."

"Do you really mind so much?" He looked straight into my eyes before responding,

"I wouldn't mind if you pulled me out of the house like that every day for the rest of my life." He pulled me down to him and gave me a short yet sweet kiss. "However, I _am_ hungry." I laughed joyfully, I always missed 409 when I was at the castle and such.

"Well then let's eat!" I climbed off him and headed toward the picnic basket to pull out anything we would need, then out of the corner of my eye I saw he had frozen partially through getting up, I walked over to him slowly.

"409? 409?! Are you alright?! I grabbed his shoulders to turn him around and look at him. What's wrong? Is there a…" my voice trailed off as he opened his mouth to speak,

"You didn't bring eel and cabbage stew did you?" I knocked him back down to the ground. Climbing back on top of him I said,

"Don't you _ever_ do that again! That's not even funny. You just froze with this look on your face and I didn't know what was happening! I couldn't-" he cut me off with a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry…really I am, I didn't mean to worry you." My gaze softened as I looked down at him, "but you didn't bring it did you?" I smacked him arm and got up going over to the basket again,

"No, I didn't bring the eel and cabbage stew." I continued to set out what we needed in silence. I wasn't truly angry with him, only a little. He had just frozen and I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know whether he had seen something, whether he was hurting or if he was suffering from yet another flashback of our years in the Young Army. I had felt my heart pounding in my chest from worry and then he was just wondering about the eel and cabbage stew. So, no, I wasn't mad at him, but I was at least slightly annoyed.

409

412 was silent as he pulled objects out of the basket, and I knew that he was at least slightly upset about what I had done. _That_ made me feel guilty too, I didn't mean to worry him. But as soon as I froze he was worried and asking…I should have known he'd always made it obvious that he cared. I crawled forward until I was right behind him, I wrapped my arm around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to worry you," I whispered in his ear, " the thought just came to me…and I didn't realize that I'd stopped or had any look on my face. I would _never_ purposefully worry you." I moved my head slightly to place light kisses on his shoulder. I felt him lean back into my chest and he leant his head back to place it on my shoulder so that he was looking up at me.

"I know…I was just really worried. And I didn't know what to do…" He reached his head up to place kisses on the underside of my jaw.

"You know if we keep doing this, we'll never eat…" 412's regular grinned returned to him and he got up. He grabbed what he had already pulled out and came over to where I was leaning against a tree. Settling down next to me, he resumed his position leaning against my chest. He reached his hand over his head and slowly pressed a grape into my mouth. I leaned forward to grape an unidentified snack, which I pressed into his mouth. His lips closed quickly around my fingers, sucking them into his mouth. I could feel his teeth nibbling gently on my fingertips and leaned forward to whisper in his ear,

"You know…we're never going to finish eating if you carry on like that." He released my fingers from his mouth and grumbled,

"Oh…all right!" And we continued on with our meal.

Sep's POV

After we finished eating 409 went and collapsed by the little stream running through the field. I went over to him and climbed on his back, massaging his back like I had last night. I pressed my fingers soothingly into his back, to relieve the muscles of their obvious tension. I grinned as I heard a moan come from 409, he squirmed a little under me before saying,

"You know that feels amazing…however you probably need it more than I do. So get off!" The last part was said teasingly, and I obeyed his command. He snuck around behind me and began massaging my back instead. I knew why he wanted to do this…I'd had a bad back for years because of my treatment in the Young Army. Everybody was treated horribly, but I had been cursed with a smart mouth at birth and therefore had been forced to live through more punishment than most. The whippings had permanently messed up my muscles and they were nearly always painful…which 409 knew. That's why he often insisted that I be the one getting the back massage…I never liked sympathy, but I always accepted the offer. For one reason, he was right I did need it and I knew it, the second reason was that I could never turn him down…especially when he was determined to do something and the last reason…was that it felt _extremely_ good.

I flushed slightly as I realized that the same moaning that 409 had been uttering earlier had just escaped my lips. I could feel 409's chest pressing down against my back as he once again headed towards my ear.

"Does it feel that good?" Another moan escaped me as he hit an especially sore spot and worked the knot out of it.

"You know it does!" I groaned out as his strong fingers worked my back.

"And how about this?" He didn't stop massaging, but his teeth also started nibbling my ear lightly. Then working his way down again he kissed, nibbled and sucked on my neck, marking me as I had done to him earlier. I squirmed frantically beneath him…the pleasure and comfort he was managing to provide was driving me nearly insane. I could hear the embarrassing moans and groans issuing from my mouth, but I didn't have enough will power in me to even try and stop them.

"So does that feel good?" he teased into my ear, "Do you like that? I nearly screamed my response,

"Gods yes! You know I do!" my voice strained talking, trying to keep myself from moaning long enough to get the words out, "You know it drives me insane…and that's why you do it."

"Well…that and I like watching you squirm." I could tell from his voice that he was grinning. I managed to get my breath enough to ask,

"You do all that and manage to watch me?!" "Well," again I could hear the grin, "It's even better to feel you squirm."

Hours later thinking about that comment still made me flush a bright red.

412409412409412409

As we were lying by the stream I turned softly to 409 and buried my head under his chin, breathing in his earthy scent that I loved so much. Kissing his neck softly I asked,

"So…what do you want to do tomorrow? We've got plenty of time left today, but I don't want to waste a moment that I have with you. I've got leave at the end of the week." Even to me the sadness was evident in my voice, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving 409 again, yet I knew I'd have to. He didn't like the idea of living in the Palace and I couldn't stay at Aunt Zelda's all the time.

"So soon?" I heard his voice ask softly. I nodded miserably burying my head deeper into his neck.

"I wish I could stay longer also…much longer. I never want to leave you and it kills me each time I have to."

"A week seems like such little time," 409 said sadly. "You're sure you couldn't convince someone to let you stay longer?"

"You know I'd try anything to get more time with you. So I'll definitely go back and ask…multiple times if need be. But if they say no, I don't want to spend a second more than necessary away from you." 409 nodded thoughtfully, before bring the subject to my magyk.

"You're enjoying your magyk stuff, yes?" Feeling my affirmative response in his neck he continued, "and your mentor or whoever isn't making you do anything too strenuous? Nothing that'll hurt your back?" I laughed quietly,

"First of all nobody knows about my back…I never mentioned it too them. Second you worry about my back too much, it can't be healthy."

"Well somebody has to, you certainly don't pay enough attention to it. 409 leaned down gently and pressed a light kiss onto my shoulder. "You know that you could hurt yourself more if you're not careful." He said, echoing his speeches of the Young Army days. I leaned back into him and said,

"You know it's not like it used to be….in the Young Army. They won't whip if I mess up a little." He placed more kisses onto my back,

"I know…but you could still over work it." I didn't respond having nothing to say. So I moved us away from that topic.

"Well…_I _can think of much more…entertaining things to be doing. Instead of talking about my back." And behind me I could sense that he was grinning.

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'll really try and get better at that over the summer. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! They've been great and have pushed me on with the writing…even if I was very late. :$ I didn't really like the ending to this chapter, but I couldn't think of how to finish it off. So I may come back and edit later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!


	5. Of Worries and Letters

A/N: Again…really sorry about the lack of updating. I think we can all just assume now that regular updates really won't happen from me. I'm _really_ sorry. Here's chapter 5!

Septimus awoke to find the sun slowly disappearing in the distance. Shifting slightly he stifled a groan and looked down at his sleeping companion. 409's eyelashes brushed his cheeks gently as he slept on. His chest rising and falling with each breath. Sep hated to wake him, but he knew they needed to get back to Zelda's cottage, preferably before it became completely dark. He placed a hand on 409's warm chest and leant forward. He pressed his lips firmly against 409's, smiling as he felt the body beneath him begin to shift. He pulled back just as a groan passed through the waking boy's lips.

"412?" he asked, stretching languidly. 412 pressed his body against the other's, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on his ear.

"Yes, love?" 409 opened one bleary eye,

"We have to go?" his voice was reluctant.

"I'm afraid so. It's nearly dark, they'll miss us." 409 stretched up and captured the lips in front of him. Pulling back just a miniscule amount he whispered,

"But I'll miss you more." Before returning his focus to the lips above him. 412 moved his hands down the other's chest. Allowing the kiss to continue, because he didn't want to leave any more than 409 did. He moved his lips against the soft mouth beneath him, slipping his tongue past 409's lips and exploring all that he could access. But then, he reluctantly broke the kiss. When he pulled away his cheeks were flushed and he gnawed gently on his bottom lip.

"And I'll miss you. But we'll be right next to each other." 409 gazed into the emerald eyes in front of him.

"It's not the same as being alone, and you know it!" Sep nodded.

"I do." He conceded. "But you know we can't act like this around them-" Wolf Boy cut him off.

"Why not? Can't we just tell them? It's nothing new to us!" Sep sat up before he answered.

"409, mum's tried to block out that I was even _in_ the Young Army. I don't know what she'd think if-" he was stopped again.

"You're ashamed of me. Is that it? Nicko's been open about his relationship with Snorri. When Jo-Jo was with Marissa he didn't hide it. Even Simon told about Lucy! So you must be ashamed of me." His dark eyes glared at the boy in front of him.

"No!" 412 practically shouted. "That's not it. I would _never_ be ashamed of you. I love you, you know I do. But you practically said it. Nicko's with _Snorri_, Jo-Jo was with _Marissa_ and Simon loves _Lucy_! I just don't know how they'd react to my being with a guy. And I'm scared 409! I don't want to lose them, any of them. But I don't want to lose you either." 409's gaze softened he moved so he was sitting beside the distressed boy and wrapped his warm arms around the thin body. He carded a gentle hand through the wild blonde hair. 412 tucked his under Wolf Boy's chin. He felt a gentle kissed pressed to his cheek.

"It's OK." 409 whispered. "I'm sorry. I over reacted. Of course you don't want to lose them, and I'd never make you." His voice was passionate as he spoke. Sep pressed himself deeper into 409's chest as he spoke,

"You're not upset? I know I make things so hard."

"No!" 409 pulled him closer to his chest. "A family is something you're not used to yet. And you're right, we don't know what their reaction would be. I'm sorry." 412 was silent for a moment before he spoke,

"Thank you." 409 bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. After a while Sep looked over at the rapidly setting sun, cleared his throat and said,

"We-we really should get going." Quietly the two rose from their spots and with a snap of his fingers and a muttered word their supplies were packed up. Content and comfortable with the silence they left the hidden cave and headed towards Zelda's cottage.

Quietly they walked through the small fields and passed the sparse trees. Through the silence they could hear the sounds of the late night marsh creatures, the ones that only broke the surface as the sun was going down. As they went to turn the corner that would bring the cottage into view 409 stopped his companion with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

"412," he said, his voice soft, "I'm really sorry that I snapped. I-I just get so moody seeing so little of you. And if a could," he gave a little smile, "I would kidnap you and keep you all to myself. But you're happy with your family, and you like doing your magic and going on adventures. So I'd never make you choose." Sep's bright green eyes glowed in the darkness and he reached out a hand to caress the face in front of him.

"Thank you," he said. "And you know I hate that I don't see as much of you. Because you know that I love you." Wolf Boy's voice was soft when he answered,

"I know." And smiling, 412 leaned up to press his lips against those in front of him. The warm lips moved against each other and the hand that Sep hand placed on 409's cheek moved up with it's pair to tangle in the dark hair. Cautiously Wolf Boy nipped at the bottom lip of the boy pressed against him and was rewarded with the mouth opening to let his tongue in. He freely explored the mouth before him and felt 412 returning the favor. And 409's arms wrapped around Sep, pulling him closer. But moments later they pulled back reluctantly. And shared one last gentle kiss, and a whispered "I love you," before turning the corner to Zelda's cottage. Neither of them noticing the pair of violet eyes peering, shocked from behind a tree.

With Jenna (In Zelda's cottage)

Jenna sat by the fire flipping tiredly through a thick book on magic. When she'd been younger she'd envied her brothers for their green eyes and magical abilities, even though most of them hadn't pursued it. But now at the most she found the subject mildly interesting. Although she did enjoy watching Sep work magic and knew that he was better at it than most. She wrinkled her nose at the smells floating from the kitchen and tried to concentrate on flipping the crinkling pages of the book. As she turned the 327th page a folded, yellowing paper fluttered gently to the floor. Curious she bent down and picked up it up. Glancing up towards the kitchen, she unfolded the paper. Pulling it closer to her face she struggled to read the fading script. It read,

_My dear Broda,_

_ This isn't news that you'll want to hear. And it's nothing I want to tell you. But it must be done. We've kept our marriage and love a secret from everyone, because you as a keeper shouldn't be married. But though we've kept our silence some have begun to suspect. And in times such as these, that's not safe. I know that nothing seems amiss at the time being. But something's coming, the likes of which we've never seen. I don't know when the climax of the situation will begin, but starting soon the signs will appear. And those who will bring this time around will start to arrive, they may have already. And here comes the part you won't like, and may even protest to. We can no longer be considered married. It's simply not safe. And I know that the both of us will be thrown into this fight of good versus evil. So it has to be. I can't tell you much more than that. But keep these next four things close to your heart and always in your mind. First, keep the secrets you hold close to your heart until the time is right. They may be vital to this war and we don't want them falling into the wrong hands. Second, the one destined to win this battle will not be recognized as such. But he will be known as a proficient wizard. Third, if ever the time comes that you recognize him tell him this, any help I can give will be found in the passion of my heart. And lastly, pass this on to any who will listen, nothing can be accomplished alone and without trust. _

_ And with these last words I finish my letter, knowing that we'll never see each other again as a married couple. My dear know that you'll always be the closest to my heart ._

_ Ever yours,_

_ Marcelus _

Jenna looked stunned as she finished the letter. What could this mean? It was obviously important, and she had the strange feeling that she was the first person ever to find it. She slumped back onto the couch, but jumped as the door slammed open and Nicko walked in,

"Hello!" he called out in his ever cheerful voice. And he grinned at Jenna as he passed into the kitchen. Jen gnawed on her lip in thought. She wouldn't ask Nik, he wouldn't know and obviously it was supposed to be a secret. But she could ask Sep, it was the sort of thing he would know. Just at that moment Sarah Heap stuck her head into the room and said,

"Jenna dear, could you go out and see if you can find Sep and Wolf Boy? Dinner's almost ready and it's getting dark out." Jen nodded and got up, happy to finally have something to do.

She hadn't walked far along the path when she heard a voice speaking,

"I'd kidnap you and keep you to myself." Confused she stepped off the path and behind a tree. From there she could see her brother and Wolf Boy facing each other just as Sep was saying,

"Because you know that I love you." Jenna nearly gasped but watched as Sep leant up to kiss Wolf Boy. Even as they continued their passionate embrace before heading back to the cottage, Jenna stayed where she was. She didn't know what to think. She'd never imagined Sep kissing _anyone_, let alone another guy. She was shocked beyond belief. However the sound of the cottage door closing brought her out of her reverie. She knew that if the boys arrived she should be close behind. Even if she wasn't sure _what_ to think about her brother.


	6. I Would Hazard a Guess

A/N: Sorry it's been a while and sorry that this is so very short! I just wanted to get something up and I felt like this needed to be done anyway. (It had to happen sometime)

A/N 2: I don't know if I'm really happy with this chapter: the writing/the ending. If you have any advice to make it better, please drop a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize.

Jenna watched Sep and Wolf Boy quietly through dinner. She didn't know what to think. Why on earth would Sep kiss Wolf Boy? Sure, they'd grown up together, but Jen had grown up with Nik and they didn't act like that. Her head shot up as Sara spoke,

"Jenna, are you alright?" she asked.

"Course," Jenna muttered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. You're just quiet tonight."

"I'm just a little tired." Sarah smiled and reached over to pat her cheek,

"Why don't you go on up dear. Get some rest." Jenna nodded and stood.

"Good night!" she called. And she shot one last glance at Sep and Wolf Boy before she left the room. She walked up the stairs and started to get ready for bed. Her brother had kissed Wolf Boy. He had kissed another boy! Why? It wasn't normal and Jenna had never heard of it before. Did other people do that? She heard the scrape of chairs downstairs and climbed into bed, her mind filled with Septimus.

Septimus and Wolf Boy stepped outside while Sarah and Zelda cleaned the dishes. They wandered to the bridge where Sep had first seen his family reflected and gazed down into the water.

"I think Jen knows something," Sep said quietly. 409 cocked his head to the side,

"Why?" he asked. Sep sighed.

"I heard the bushes rustling earlier. Right before we went inside. I'd thought it was the wind or a bird. But then she was shooting us weird looks all through dinner." Wolf Boy wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"She said that she was tired. Maybe she doesn't know anything." Sep sighed again,

"Maybe." He gave 409 a smile. "If she does know, we might be able to tell others...if she reacts well." 409 looked him in the eye,

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I know you're worried about telling them. I don't mind if we don't." Sep raised a hand up to Wolf Boy's face.

"And I know that you don't like our love being a secret. And you're right, it's not something we should have to hide."

"But what if your family doesn't accept us?"

"Then I'll have you." Sep told him eyes sparkling.

"412, they're your family." Sep leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

Jenna woke up the next morning while the sun was just rising. She dressed quickly and crept out of the quiet house. She hadn't come to any conclusion the night before and felt just as confused. She walked quietly around the water, kicking a rock in front of her.

"Jenna, dear!" Jenna turned and saw Zelda putting plants into a basket.

"Morning, Aunt Zelda," Jenna called. "What are you doing?"

"These plants have to be picked at sunrise or they'll ruin a potion! Why don't you come sit with me?" Zelda asked, "I could use some company." Jenna walked over and sat on a patch of grass, watching Zelda pluck the purple plants quickly out of the ground. Zelda glanced over at Jenna,

"Is something on your mind? You look…preoccupied." Jenna looked at the ground,

"No…well, maybe." She looked over at Zelda who had raised an eyebrow. "W-what if you knew someone…a boy, and you saw them kiss another guy?"

"Well, I'd hazard a guess to say they liked each other."

"B-but it's not normal! Is it?"

"Jenna, dear, what in life is normal?"

"But _is_ it normal?"

"I think that it's perfectly natural. Besides, does that affect who they are?"

"I-I guess not…because they're still the same person." Zelda smiled,

"Right. Feel better?" Jenna nodded.

"Yes." And she climbed to her feet. Maybe she would go find Sep.

A/N: Once again I apologize for the shortness…hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
